Violence Solves Everything! Not Really
by ppgxrrblover8262
Summary: this story is for all the colors...but mostly blues, purples and reds. not so much in the way of greens. Anyways, rated 't' for language, and fighting.
1. The Begining

**my older sister gave me this idea. She doesn't no it, but this story is because of her...so...THANKS SAMMIE! LOVE U!**

**...**

**Bunny**

I looked back Dad.

"Are you sure?" he nodded.

"If your sure..." I took the bottle and walked over to Sara.

"Are you ok with doing this?" she slowly nodded her head.

"If it's for...him...yes. I will do anything for him..." I lowered my head, turning back to Dad.

"There HAS to be another way!" he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but there isn't." I let a single tear fall before giving the bottle of black liquid to Sara. She took it and drank, her lifeless body falling to the ground. We heard a scream, and there was a crash.

"SARA! NO!" David crashed through the window to the lab. He ran over to her, crying.

"What have I done?" he held her in his arms. Crying.

"David, it isn't your fault." He snapped his head to me.

"Yes it is! Look at what I've done to her! It's all my fault. She was my best friend! How could I let this happen..." I looked back at Dad. He was on his knees. I looked back at David, then to my sister. I couldn't believe she took her life for one boy. One stupid, idiot, boy. I ran out of the room, crying.

**1 year before (Bunny)**

"Sara! Hey, what's up?" I ran over to my best friend. She was on the swing set.

"Nothing." her head was hung low.

"What's wrong?" she's never up set.

"Nothing..." she didn't move.

"There's something wrong...what is it?" she looked up at me, and I gasped.

"Who did this to you?" I gently held her cheek, blackened by the bruise.

"..." she didn't give me an answer. I looked her over, seeing more and more bruises.

"Oh my gosh, we have to get to the hospital, you could get sick! Your injured!" I took her hand in mine, but she pulled back.

"No, I can't...they'll ask were I got them." she grabbed her sides, doubling over in pain. I picked her up.

"Then at least let me take you to Dad, he can fix you up." I carefully carried her back to my house. I met my dad in his lab and laid Sara on the table.

"She needs you help, she's injured." he looked at her and rushed over.

"What happened?" I shook my head.

"I don't know." he looked over all her bruises.

"She has internal bleeding. I'm not sure I can help." I slammed my fist on the table.

"YES YOU CAN!" he looked at me, with wide eyes.

"I'll do my best." I nodded and walked out the room.

**Somewhere else in Townsville (Blade)**

"Dav! Dude! What happened?" I ran over to my bro. He was laying in a corner, crying.

"Nothing, I'm fine, just go away!" I shook my head.

"NO! Somethings wrong, and I want to know what!" he looked up at me.

"Really, dude, leave." I shook my head. I took out my phone.

"I'm calling Brick." I dialed his number and he answered.

"What's up?"

"I need your help. Something's wrong with David." there was a pause.

"Where." I looked around me.

"Park." Brick hung up and a moment latter, he showed up. I pointed to David and Brick ran over.

"What the happened?" David looked up at Brick.

"I...I can't tell you..." Brick pulled out a needle and jabbed David with it.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled at Brick. He turned to look at me.

"Trust me, it's going to be fine." I looked at David. He stood, all his bruises gone.

"What the fuck was that!?" I turned to Brick. He smiled.

"The last chemical x in the world." I looked at David. He just looked at Brick.

"You gave me chemical x?" Brick nodded. I watched as David shot into the sky, a purple/blue streak following.

**Back with Sara (Bunny's POV)**

Dad came into the room. His jacket drenched with water.

"What happened? Is she ok?" he nodded, smiling.

"Now she is." I smiled.

"Where is she?" he turned away.

"Um...she left..." I looked at him.

"What?" he turned back, his smile gone.

"I did the only thing I could do!" my heart dropped, he didn't!

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! I just gave her the last bit of chemical x left." I let out a breath of relief.

"Oh good, where did she go?" he shook his head.

"I don't know, but she'll be back soon."

**Sara**

I flue out the window of the lab. I couldn't believe how great I felt! I looked back at my streak. It was a light blue and purple...my two favorite colors! I looked forward and saw I was about to colide with something. I tried to stop, but I was too late. I fell out of the sky.

"Are you ok?" I looked up to find a short blond dude.

"I'm fine." he extended his hand to help me up. I took it.

"Thanks." he smiled, showing his teeth. I couldn't help but notice he had bucked teeth...it made me smile.

"Are you sure your ok? You took a pretty hard hit." I looked up.

"Ya, what did I hit anyways?" he just smiled again.

"That would be me." I looked back at him.

"You?" he nodded.

"Yep." I was confused. That would mean he was flying!

"But that would mean you had to have been flying!" he just smiled for the third time.

"Yes, it does." my face flushed red with anger. He took a step back.

"That would also mean your a rowdyruff." he looked up at me, his eyes squinting.

"And your a powerpuff." I nodded, my glare not wavering. He sighed, smiling once more.

"Do you really think we have to fight?" I pulled back, no...we didn't have to fight.

"No, I guess not. As long as you don't do anything bad!" he nodded and flue off. I went in the opposite direction, heading back to my new home, the powerpuffs. Bunny flue up to me.

"SARA!" she wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. I just smiled and hugged her back.

"Hey Bunny." she pulled back, her face tear-stained.

"Don't ever do that again!"

"Do what?" she sighed.

"Run off like that, you had me worried." I smiled.

"Oh, hey...I need to tell you something...there's...uh...another...rowdyruff..." her face turned bright red, her hands balling into fists.

"What?!" I took a step back.

"I don't know how...but I ran into him." she relaxed slightly.

"That would mean you have a counterpart...just like the rest of us." I nodded, thinking back to the blond. His long glossy hair was shining, burning in my mind. I shook him out of my head.

"I need some rest, it's been a long day..." she nodded and took me to her room.

"You can sleep here, I'll tell the others latter." I nodded and fell asleep on the floor.


	2. The Fight

**this chapter is going to have no, and i mean NO romance in it, so...sorry if you wanted a fluff, there is no fluff with this chapter**

**...**

**Sara**

I woke up on her bed. The girls were all around me.

"Hey, your awake." Bubbles was smiling down on me. I sat up rubbing my head. I heard the hotline ring, and BC ran over to pick it up.

"Yes Mayor?...The bank?...Be right there!" she hung up and turned back to us.

"Looks like Sara's gonna get to have her first fight faster than we thought." Bubbles looked up at Blossom.

"But can't she stay here?" BC shook her head.

"No, it's the RRBs...and there not alone. It seams Sara has a counterpart." I already knew that...

"Let's go then!" I shot out the open window and waited for the other to follow.

"Alright. The bank on west." I nodded and flue side-by-side with Bunny. We came up upon a burning building, (which wasn't the bank.)

"Wait, what about this building?" Brick stood on the top of the building, Butch next to him.

"Go on to the bank, me and BC can handle things here." Me Bubbles and Bunny nodded and went on to the bank. There was a flash of deep purple and Blade shot passed us.

"Catch me if you can!" Bunny flue at him yelling back at us,

"Go on!" Bubbles went before I did, I waited for a beat, then followed her. We got to the bank to find two blonds. One was Boomer. I don't know the others name.

"Look David, I told you she'd come." Boomer pointed up to me, elbowing 'David'. He just smiled, flying up to me. My hands started glowing purple and blue.

"Don't take another step!" He smirked, before flying in the opposite direction. I flue off after him. He was NOT getting away.

He turned around, blasting me. I stumbled back, before flying at him at full speed. I hit him head on. He fell a few feet, coming back at me. I waited for the right moment, moving to one side before he hit me. He slammed into a building a few blocks away. He dusted himself off, before running at me again.

I wondered what else I was able to do. I focused, trying to figured out what to do next. There was a loud scream that snapped me out of my trance. I looked up to find David holding his ears. I tuned into what he was hearing. I screamed out in pain. There was a shrill sound that was killing my ears. We both fell out of the sky, holding out ears.

"SARA!" I heard Bunny's voice over to sound. She ran over to where I had fallen.

"What happened?" I shook my head. The sound was still there, I was rolling around on the ground.

"What's wrong?" I didn't answer, I just kept rolling around. The sound was getting louder. I was screaming as loud as I could, or I thought. I hit a pitch hit enough, I was able to make a sonic scream. Like Bubbles. The sound finally stopped, and I stood.

"What happened?" I looked at Bunny.

"You didn't hear that?" she shook her head.

"Hear what?" I looked around.

"I don't know, it was just so loud, and shrill." I just took my hand.

"Come on, the boys are gone...we're going back home." I nodded, and we flue off home. I went strait to the lab.

"I have a problem..." he looked up from what he was doing.

"What is it?" I shook me head.

"I'm not completely sure, but I fell today in the fight." he stood from his chair, running over to me.

"In what way?" I sighed, taking a seat on the table.

"There was a shrill noise and it bothered me, a lot!" he nodded, taking in everything.

"It sounds like you have very sensitive ears." I looked at him.

"What?" he laughed, taking out a whistle from his pocket. He blue into it and I fell to the floor, holding my ears. The pain was back, and just as bad. It stopped.

"Sorry." I stood again.

"This means you have better hearing than anyone in the world." I smiled

"Cool!" he nodded.

"Very, but we need to find out other special things about you...all the girls have more than one thing different." I nodded.

"We can only train using the girls special courses. We'll start with Bubbles." he pressed a button on one of the tables. There was a small flash. He pointed to a door.

"Go on in." I nodded, taking a step in. I looked around. There were a butch of dummies all around me. I looked to each, smiling. I let out a sonic scream. The dummies ripped to shreds.

"Looks like Bubbles isn't the only one with sonic scream any more. Let's move on to BC." I smiled. I wondered if I could make a tornado like her. I knew how she did it, so I tried...make one quickly.

"Wow. Ok then, on to Blossom." There was a flash, and the whole room set on fire. I took a deep breath, blowing out. Instead of ice, there was more fire. The Professor turned it off.

"Ok, that's new...on to Bunny." There was another flash, then I saw my brother in the grip of HIM. I let out a growl, getting on my hands and knees. I started hissing, before charging at HIM. Before I could do anything, they vanished.

"Your one special girl, you can go back to normal now, Sara." I looked down at my hands...er...paws...I was a black cat. I went back to normal, walking out the door.

"I'll have to make a whole new course..." I nodded, walking up the steps.

"I'm going to take a rest, I'm pretty beat." he laughed, nodding.

"Ok, I'll just start on the course." I ran up to Bunny's room, falling asleep on her bed.

**Sara's Dream**

_I was looking around, trying to find him. I couldn't, he wasn't there..._

_"DAVID! WHERE ARE YOU!?" there was no reply. I flue up, still looking for him._

_"Sara? I'm down here..." I looked down, seeing him under a large bolder. _

_"DAVID!" I flue down to him, pulling the bolder off. _

_"What happened?" he looked up at me._

_"I'm sorry, it's all my fault." I shook my head, taking his hand in mine._

_"It's not! Stop saying that! Your my best friend...it's not your fault, we both saw this coming..." he just smiled. _

_"Thanks...but it really is my fault...I'm sorry." I pulled him into a hug...shaking my head._

_"please, stop saying that...if anything, it's both our faults..." he hugged me back._

_"I have to tell you something..." I pulled away from him._

_"You can tell me anything, Davy..." he smiled again, that gorgouse smile..._

_"I...I love you..."_ **(I know I said no fluff...but I lied, I just HAD to put this in here!)**

**End Of Dream**


	3. The Rest of the Fight

**I know I lied in the last chapie, but I PROMISE! This time, there is NO fluff! Just fighting. This is what happened with BC during the fight. Also Bun. I may or may not do the boy's pov...im not sure...anyways, sorry it's short  
**

**...**

**BC**

I looked up at my counterpart. I wanna wipe that damn smirk right off his damned face!

"What's the matter, Butterball? Can't fight?" I growled, running at him and scoring a punch to the jaw. He stumbled back, holding his jaw.

"What's the matter, Butchie? Can't lose to a girl?" he glared at me. I smiled, running at him once more. I got another punch to his stomach. He groaned, but stayed up.

**Bunny**

I just kept flying after him. He finally stopped, landing on a building. I landed in front of him, glaring. I looked over at my sister. Gr, too close. I flue up and started going farther into town, hoping Blade would follow. He did so and we finally landed in the park.

"Good, man I wish you would stop doing that!" he just shrugged.

"Not my fault...it was Brick's idea..." I playfully hit his arm.

"Still doesn't mean you have to do it too." he laughed.

"Ya, I know. But hey, it's an excuse to see my best friend." I smiled.

"Right." he took a seat on one of the swings. I took the one beside him.

"So, how's it going in the world of evil?" he laughed again.

"Nothing much really, I think Mojo's planing on enrolling us in school this year..." I laughed at that thought.

"YOU? A ROWDYRUFF...IN SCHOOL?!" he laughed as well.

"It is a pretty funny thought, but ya." I stopped laughing.

"At least I can see you more often..." he smiled.

"Ya, I wonder how our siblings are doing..."

**Blossom**

"Are you gonna fight, or just stand there?" I glared at him.

"I'm sorry, but my dad told me not to fight with other girls..." I smiled, knowing this would anger Brick.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" he charged at me, on fire. I built a wall of ice around me, keeping him out. The ice started to melt, so I made more. It finally stopped, and then there was a blast. All the ice around me melted and I was stuck standing there, in a ring of fire.

"Damn, your ice is getting stronger, Red. But not strong enough." I glared at him, blowing ice on the fire to put it out.

"And your fire is still the same." that wasn't really an insult, but it was the best I could think of. He just growled, making another ring of fire around me. I just flue up and out of it, blowing ice to keep it from lighting the building.

**BC**

He swung at me, missing by an inch.

"Your losing your touch, Butchie Boy." he growled.

"Am not!" he took another swing, missing once more. I smirked.

"Are to!" I hit him square in the jaw again. He groaned, falling to the ground.

"Told you so." I laughed and flue off. My work was done.

**Bunny**

I hopped off the swing, someone was screaming. It sounded like Sara.

"Sara!" I knew she couldn't hear me. There was a second scream.

"DAVID!" Blade flue off, with me right behind him. I flue over to Sara.

"SARA!" I ran over to where Sara was. She was on the ground.

"What happened?" she shook her head, rolling around on the ground.

"What's wrong?" she didn't give me an answer, she just kept rolling around. She was still screaming. She screamed so loud, she made a sonic scream. But I thought Bubbles was the only one that could do that...She stopped screaming and stood.

"What happened?" I looked at her.

"You didn't hear that?" I just shook my head.

"Hear what?" she quickly looked around.

"I don't know, it was just so loud, and shrill." I just took her hand.

"Come on, the boys are gone...we're going back home." she nodded, and we flue off home. I went strait to the living-room. I was beat. I waited for the others to get home. Blossom came home first, her skin red with burns.

"You ok?" she nodded, holding on of the burns.

"I'm fine, just a couple of scratches...that's all." she smiled. BC came running in the door.

"I did awesome!" I just laughed.

"Ok then..." she smiled, heading up the stairs.

"I'm going up to bed. See ya tomorrow!" I waved and turned on the T.V. Bubbles opened the door, her eyes had a far off look in them.

"You ok?" she just nodded.

"Perfect..." she flouted up to her room and shut the door.

"ooooookkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaay..." I looked at the T.V and there was a picture of the 4 of us.

"And there seams to be a new powerpuff. Her name is still unknown. The same goes for the new rowdyruff." I watched as a picture of the two fighting popped up. I smiled, it looked like Sara was wining. Speaking of her, she came out of the lab, and up to our room.


	4. A Bit of Fluff

**I wanted some fluff in the story, so I made this chapie! Yay for fluffs! sorry it's short...but the next chapie will be longer! I promise!  
**

**...**

**Sara**

I woke up, panting. What the fuck did that dream mean? That was WAY beyond weird! I don't even know this David dude! He's supposed to me my enemy! Not some weirdo lover!

**Bubbles (during the fight)**

"Hey Bubbly!" I looked down at my best friend.

"Hi Boomie." I flouted down to give him a hug. He smiled and took my hand, leading me to the garden in the park. **(on the other side of the park, away from Bunny and Blade.)**

"Bubbly? I have a question..." I turned to face him.

"What is it?" he looked away.

"I...um...would...uhhh..." he looked back, before turning away again.

"Just say it, Boomie." he turned back once more.

"I like you." I smiled.

"I know. If you didn't, why would we be friends?" he laughed.

"No, I mean...I really like you...I was wondering if...you...might...go out with me?" I was taken back by his question.

"I...I..." his face turned a bright shade of red.

"Never mind..." he flue off. I just stood there, until I realized he left.

"BOOMER!" I flue off after him.

"Wait!" he didn't slow down. I flue ahead of him, and turned around, stopping. He ran right into me. I wrapped my arms around him neck, pulling him into a kiss. I didn't even notice when we fell to the ground. He pulled back.

"Bubbly?" I smiled.

"Yes." he looked confused.

"What?" he laughed.

"YES!" I pulled him into another kiss.

Sara (present)

I pushed the dream out of my mind and got up. I walked over to the window, flying out. I need some time to think, at my own little place. I flue to the edge of town. I smiled, seeing my old tree-house still standing. I flue up to the top. I gasped at what I saw, things were different. Things had been moved.

"What happened?" I walked over to my old things. Like my books, my diary, and most of all...my old stuffed dog.

"Fluffy..." I let my tears fall. I hugged the stuffed toy, reading over some of my old entries in my diary.

"What are you doing?" I dropped my diary, snapping around to find that blonde dude from earlier.

"This is my tree-house...what are YOU doing here?" he walked over to one of the beanbags.

"I found this place a wile back, when I...um...never mind." I took a seat in the other beanbag, across from him.

"I used to come here everyday...until my dad found out. He never let me come back..." I thought back to the day I came here.

"Wow, that sounds a lot like what happened to me...but a little different." I nodded, looking up at him.

"Sara." I extended my hand to him. He hesitated, but took it.

"David." I smiled. He got up and walked over to one of the books. I watched him.

"You read?" I nodded.

"I love books."

"Me too, I've almost finished your war and peace book." I smiled.

"What about Dracula?" he smiled back, nodding.

"Are purple and blue your favorite colors?" he motioned to the room. It was painted purple and blue.

"Ya, it was before...you know..." he nodded, sighing.

"I guess we have to be enemies..." I nodded.

"I guess..." he looked up.

"Can't we be...friends...outside the battles?" I looked up at him. I thought for a minute.

"Sure." It would be nice to have someone to talk to. He smiled. I like his smile.

"Cool." something clicked in my head.

"Oh my gosh! You didn't read my diary...did you?" he blushed.

"Sorta." I glared at him.

"How far?" he shrugged.

"December...12th...I think..." I let out a breath of relief.

"Good." I picked up the book, and used my laser vision to burn it to a crisp.

"Painful memories." he nodded.

"From what I read, it was pretty painful." I glared at him once more.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he held up his hands divisively.

"Nothing. It's just...I'm sorry." he walked over to me.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you, but your not the only one..." he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I was shocked, but I hugged him back.

"What do you mean?" he pulled away looking into my eyes.

"My mom was the same."

**Flashback 2 years**

"Where'd you hide my beer!" I cowered in a corner, trying to hide from my dad. He was drunk again.

"I didn't..." he pulled me out by my hair.

"Bull shit! Where'd you put it!" his voice was slurred. I tried getting out of his grip, but I couldn't.

"I didn't hide it..." he slapped me.

"YES YOU DID!" tears streamed down my face. He pulled me up to stand.

"Where'd you put them!?" I didn't say anything, so he slapped me again.

"WHERE!?" I shook my head, still crying.

**Flashback Over**

"Sara." I looked up to David. He bent down and wiped a tear from under my eye.

"Don't cry." I nodded. He helped me up again, hugging me again.

"Thanks." he nodded, pulling back. My tears dried and I picked up my stuffed dog, Fluffy.

"I better go, but...promise me something...come back tomorrow? Same time..." he smiled, nodding.

"Promise." I smiled, flying out and back home. Bunny flue up to me.

"Where have you been?" I smiled.

"I just had to go get something." I held out Fluffy.

"Aw, look at her! She's so cute!" I nodded, walking inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ!**

**THIS IS MY FINAL UPDATE! I WILL NOT BE POSTING ANYMORE TO ANY OF MY STORIES! **

**I'm sorry for those of you that actually read my stories...but I have to do this. Not that anyone cares. thank you to all of those you read and reviewed my stories. **

**THIS IS MY FINAL UPDATE! I WILL NOT BE POSTING ANYMORE TO ANY OF MY STORIES!**


End file.
